gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion
The ASW-G-71 Gundam Dantalion is a mobile suit that appears in the arcade game Gundam Try Age and Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko, a side story of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Design & Development As indicated by its model number, Gundam Dantalion is one of the last amongst the 72 Gundam Frame machines to be produced during the Calamity War.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book During its development, its equipment specification underwent several major revisions based on the combat data of earlier Gundam Frame machines battling against the mobile armors.High Grade Gundam Dantalion model kit manual As a result, Gundam Dantalion was designed with the philosophy of a single machine capable of making significant impact on the battlefield. Although completed just before the end of the war, it still obtained remarkable military achievements in the battle against the mobile armors, and In recognition of this, the family that owned the Dantalion was allowed to use the name ‘Zalmfort’. Even now, 300 years later, the family continues to have a strong presence under the post-war Gjallarhorn and Gundam Dantalion remains the family’s symbol. Armaments ;*Bayonet Rifle/Bayonet Sword :A 100mm caliber rifle, it has a foldable blade that incorporates an extended rifle barrel. Designed during the Calamity War era, this versatile weapon is easy to wield and has high accuracy. In its compact rifle form, it can function like a submachine gun. When the blade unfolds in the sword form, the rifle function still remains, and by pulling the trigger, the weapon can serve as a gun-sword. The rifle is for restraining enemy's movement, while the blade is for striking (rather than slicing) in close combat. ;*Bident :A custom large forked spear, it also functions as a shield, and contains auxiliary booster to improve the suit's mobility and for flight path correction. It is used in combination with the T Booster, can be handheld or mounted directly onto the arm. ;*Keraunos :One of Dantalion’s standard equipment. This ranged weapon is used in combination with the B Booster. ;*Aegis :Mounted on the left arm, it is a shield with scissors-like tips and can function as an offensive weapon. Equipment ;*T Booster / Half Cowl T :Optional equipment that can be mounted onto Dantalion's back. The 'T' in its name stands for 'Top'. The T Booster allows the suit to make wide-ranging solo flight, conduct base assaults and to provide relief to stranded allies, playing a major role during the Calamity War. In combat, the T-Booster’s high mobility enable the suit to baffle the opponent with hit and run style attacks. The T-Booster can also transform into a set of close combat use heavy armor. The armor covers the Dantalion’s shoulders and arms, and can be used for offense and defense. This configuration, known as Half Cowl T, exemplifies the Dantalion’s design philosophy, and makes it possible for a single machine to attack and defend bases. ;*B Booster / Half Cowl B :Optional equipment that can be mounted onto the Dantalion's waist. The 'B' in its name stands for 'Bottom'. Like the T Booster, the B Booster is transformable, but this alternate form cover and strengthens the suit's lower body instead of the upper body. Forms ;*Naked :Primarily for combat under planetary gravity and within colonies, this light armor form is useful in melee combat due to its superior mobility and agility. ;*Perfect Cowl :Both the T and B Boosters are utilized in their Half Cowl configurations and the Aegis is worn as the front armor. The Keraunos is equipped on the right arm and the Bident on the left. Operational History Gallery Dantalions.png HG_Gundam_Dantalion_normal_mode.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Dantalion HG_Gundam_Dantalion.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Dantalion with Half Cowl T equipped Zaza Fossil.png|Gundam Dantalion and its pilot, Zaza Fossil Hg-ibo-gundam-dantalion-box-art.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Dantalion boxart Notes & Trivia *Dantalion is the 71st of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia. He is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, with thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He is depicted as a man with many appearances, all of which are those of men and women. There are also many depictions in which he is said to hold a book in one of his hands. *A dark blue and red colored version of the Dantalion is featured in the manga as supposed to the white and blue one from the Gundam Try Age game. References External links